loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Exile Island
LoganWorm's Survivor: Exile Island is the ninth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on February 28th, 2015. They were evaluated until March 16th, 2014. The cast was announced on March 28th, 2015. The season premiered on March 29th, 2015. It was set on Floreana Island in the Galápagos Islands in Ecuador. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight, but after the game began two returnees entered the game for the first time ever making it two tribes of nine. The season began with the division of the two tribes, Floreana and Marchena. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature new players against returning players. On Day 19, the two tribes merged into one tribe, Solitario. After 39 days of competition, Paul Meier was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Roman Vollos and Ryan "RyJam" Hawk on a 4-3-0 vote after two tied votes (3-3-2 and then 4-4-0). The main twist of the season was Exile Island where one person each round would be sent to their own island to sit alone, safe from the vote. They would also be able to search for the hidden immunity idol. This is the second season to offer a cash prize in addition to the title of Sole Survivor at the same value as last season's prize, 50T$. Twists/Changes *'Expanded Cast:' Following the previous season, this season features an expanded cast of 18 players. *'Returning Players:' Two previous players returned for a second shot with a past reputation of being "exiled" to play again. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. *'Exile Island:' At the end of each challenge one person from the losing tribe, voted on by the winning tribe, is sent to Exile Island where they are safe from the vote and able to search for the hidden immunity idol. Summary The summary will be added once the season is over. Castaways There were eighteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Floreana and Marchena. After six castaways were voted out, the twelve left merged into one tribe, Solitario. Eight castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Four additional votes were cast against Brittany in the revote. Two additional votes were cast against Josh E. in the revote. Three additional votes were cast against Jake F. in the revote. Erik played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Two additional votes were cast against RyJam in the revote. Paul played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against him did not count. The Game Erik played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Due to the number of days left in the game, the Exile Island twist was no longer active. Paul played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against him did not count. 'Episode 1: '"Chaos Will Be A Plenty" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Both tribes had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first would win immunity. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"Go To Vegas, Bet On Black" *Immunity Challenge: Unscramble Wars - Each round one person from each tribe would face off against each other to solve a word scramble puzzle first. The tribe that got five points first would win immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"Showing No Loyalty To Your Tribe" *Immunity Challenge: Pop Pop Rush - Five people from each tribe would submit a score from the game Pop Pop Rush. The tribe with the highest combined score would win immunity. Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"The Bottom Of The Food Chain" *Immunity Challenge: Making Sticks ''- Both tribes had to make an assembly line and put sticks together into a bin. The tribe that made the most sticks would win immunity. '''Episode 4' 'Episode 5: '"Have To Be A Bit Dirty" *Immunity Challenge: Idol Tipper - Each round one person from each tribe would face off against each other to try to tip an idol out of the other person's hand. The tribe that got five points first would win immunity. Episode 5 'Episode 6: '"Some Class-A Acting" *Immunity Challenge: Chopping Wood - In rounds, both tribes had to chop a certain amount of wood before the other tribe did to score a point. The tribe that scored five points would win immunity. Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"Will Slit Some Throats" *Immunity Challenge: Fruit Ninja - The castaways had to submit a score from the game Fruit Ninja. The castaway with the highest score would win individual immunity. Episode 7 'Episode 8: '"To Cause Paranoia" *Immunity Challenge: Flappy Bird - Each person had to submit their best Flappybird score achieved in the challenge. The person with the highest score would win individual immunity. Episode 8 'Episode 9: '"Float To The End" *Immunity Challenge: Stick Breaker - Each person had to break a certain number of sticks and wait a period of time before breaking the same amount again. Many cycles of this went on, and during the challenge a prompt could be given at any time to break sticks, excluding the previous rule. The person who broke the most sticks in the fastest amount of time within the rules would win individual immunity. Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"Flippers Get Stitches?" *Immunity Challenge: The Puzzled Puzzle - On "GO", each castaway had to run to grab their puzzle pieces. Once they returned with their puzzle pieces, they had to unscramble individual words and then unscramble the phrase to make the correct phrase. The first castaway to correctly solve the puzzle would win individual immunity. Episode 10 'Episode 11: '"Offering You An Olive Branch" *Immunity Challenge: Spam Spam Spam - The castaways all competed against each other in the first round of spamming, and the top three vote getters would move onto the second round and compete in a second round of spamming. The person with the most votes in the second round would win individual immunity. Episode 11 'Episode 12: '"Nobody Try And Scheme" *Immunity Challenge: Morphs - The castaways had to look at three pictures of two eliminated castaways morphed together. The first castaway to guess each morph correctly would win individual immunity. Episode 12 'Episode 13: '"The Hardest Vote So Far" Final Five *Immunity Challenge: Hangin' On - The castaways had to climb a pole and wait there for as long as they could. The last castaway standing would win individual immunity. Final Four *Immunity Challenge: Twist & Turn - The castaways had to go through an obstacle course that was very twisty and turny and face three separate puzzles with different prompts. The person who solved the puzzles the fastest and finished the course first would win individual immunity. Finale Voting History The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Ryan was removed from the game due to an illness. Erik played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Paul played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against him did not count. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, the voters for the 2nd Runner-Up voted again for either of the two remaining finalists for the title of Sole Survivor. The second Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, the first jury member's vote, Patrick, was cancelled out and then the votes were retallied. Trivia *This is the first season to feature returning players against new players. *This is the first eighteen person season to feature two tribes of nine. *This is the first season to be named after the main twist. References 1. Johneh (March 20th, 2015). "Announcment: Renewed 50 T$ Sole Survivor Prize" LoganWorm's Survivor. Retrieved March 30th, 2015. External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Season_9_Teaser|Season Teaser Survivor_Exile_Island_-_Preview|Season Preview LoganWorm's_Survivor_Exile_Island_-_Theme|Season Theme Exile_Island_Immunity_Idol.jpg|Survivor: Exile Island Tribal Immunity Idol